Please Me
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare is having private time of her own when Eli walks in on her. Talking leaves to finishing...


Clare was lying on her bed and clicked on a link Eli told her he sent in her email. She clicked on it and waited for it to load. As soon as it loaded, a girl's voice moaning, came out of the speakers.

"Shit." She muttered considering her mom was home. She paused it and grabbed headphones from her dresser. She plugged them in and pressed the video. She didn't know why she actually watched it, as soon as she heard the moaning she knew it was porn but that didn't stop her. She sat up on her bed and continued watching. The girl was being eaten out by the guy and you can tell she was so into it. Clare swallowed the lump in her throat as she stuck her finger behind her shorts and underwear. She inserted a finger and began to lightly stroke herself. She continued watching until they started having sex and their moans grew louder. She couldn't control herself and threw herself back on the bed and picked up the pace. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she continued stroking herself.

XXXX Eli P.O.V.

I decided to sneak up to Clare's house, we haven't hung out in about a week since I got suspended which means we haven't even gotten intimate in like a week and it was unbearable. I climbed up the balcony and saw the most amazing sight, Clare getting herself off. I hesitantly opened the balcony door and walked in. She had headphones so I was assuming she didn't hear me.

XXXXX

Clare was so close, she felt her stomach muscles clenching as she moved her fingers faster, and her moans began to increase as her breathing hitched.

"Fuck." She moaned. She was right on the edge. As her eyes fluttered open a bit she saw Eli standing near the balcony and she jumped pulling her fingers out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She closed the video and took off the headphones.

"I wanted to surprise you but I guess I kinda interrupted something?"

"Oh, did you now?" She responded sarcastically. She groaned as she threw her arms over face falling back down on the bed, groaning. He walked over to her and pulled her arms from her face and saw her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Babe, why are you crying?"

She shook her head and turned from him but Eli turned her to face him, "Are you embarrassed?"

She nodded in response and hid her face.

"Please look at me." She looked at him, blinked as the tear fell down.

"Why are you so embarrassed? We have sex and you're fine."

"But I was masturbating Eli…..to porn, that's humiliating."

"I masturbate too. Its normal." She sighed and nodded.

"Since when do you even watch porn?"

"I was watching the one you sent me."

"It was pretty hot wasn't it." She blushed and nodded.

Eli leaned down to her and nibbled on her ear. He began to rub her over her shorts, "I can finish for you if you'll let me."

He pulled back from her ear and looked at her and she nodded in response. He hovered on top of her and pulled down her shorts and underwear.

He smiled at her as he leaned in for a kiss. She immediately dove her tongue in his mouth and as he bit at her lip the tension between legs was growing. She moved Eli's hands from her hips down to her center so he can get the hint. He began to slowly rub her as he deepened the kiss even more.

He moved his fingers inside of her as she pulled back from the kiss and her mouth fell open letting out a moan.

"Faster." She breathed. Eli stuck another finger in her and fulfilled her request.

"God Eli." She moaned and bit her lip since her mom was right downstairs.

"Scream my name." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, "My mom."

"Scream it." He said moving his fingers faster.

"Elijah!" She yelled. Eli smirked and latched his mouth on her left breast as he picked up the speed even more.

"Are you close?" He asked looking up from her, still at her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Eli continued sucking on her breast until she pushed his head further down to speed up her much needed orgasm. He pulled his fingers out and his mouth replaced it. He slowly licked her folds as she wrapped her legs around his neck pulling him closer. She tugged at his hair as his tongue worked miracles. He began moving it faster when she jumped up, now sitting on the bed.

Eli looked up, his face still near her center, "You alright?"

"Yes, just finish. Please." She begged.

Eli smirked and continued to please her. She pulled on his hair harder pushing his head closer to center to lick further inside of her. He sucked on her folds and she orgasmed in his mouth. She fell back on the bed, heavily breathing.

Eli sat up, swallowing it and laid next to her. She was still panting with her eyes closed. She fluttered her eyes open and turned to him giving him a chaste kiss. She rubbed her forehead finally catching her breath, "I don't know how you do that, ohmygod."

Eli smirked and gave her another kiss, "Just skills."

She smiled and crawled under the blanket, "Are you staying?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?"

She nodded and he tore off his shirt and crawled in the bed with her, "Maybe next time we could get each other off at the same time." He suggested. She smiled giving him another kiss and nodded.

"Maybe someday."


End file.
